1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to transmission devices, and more particularly to one-way transmission devices which allow only a transmission of rotation from an input member to an output member. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with one-way transmission devices of a type which uses coil springs for producing a braking force by which the rotation transmission from the output member to the input member is suppressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One-way transmission devices of the above-mentioned type have been employed in various parts of a motor vehicle, for example, a door window control mechanism, a seat height position adjuster and the like. That is, once the position of the window pane or the seat is adjusted by manipulating the mechanism or the adjuster, lowering of them due to their own weight is suppressed by a braking force produced in the one-way transmission device.
One of the one-way transmission devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 58-152944, which uses one or two torsion springs as means for producing the braking force.
However, due to its inherent construction, the disclosed device has the drawback that a considerable play is produced in not only the output member but also the input member during operation thereof. Furthermore, the spring or springs employed therein fail to produce a satisfied braking force.